User blog:Vballplayer/Poems
Hey u guys this is a short poem I wrote from jack to Kim and what we don't know but think He protects everyone. Especially her why we don't know. But we have a thought. What if its love. Love for the girl he met at school. With brown eyes and Blonde hair. What if its love to fuel him. What if its love to cure him. What if its love to keep him sane. We do not know why. But we have a thought. Love. Hey you guys thanks for the comments!!! Here is my next poem from kim about jack hope you guys like it!!!! Tell me what you think plz!!!:) She is tough Or is she She has a soft side for the boy who can change her mind The boy who makes her heart flutter And she gets flustered All she can do is stare She is tough Or is she One person can hold her back One person can change her mind One person makes her heart flutter And she gets flustered Around him She feels She heals She cares She loves Because of one person Hey u guys this is my 3rd poem thanks for commenting!!!! This is about both of them hope you guys like it!!! and like always plz comment. They love each other Both think they are lucky Lucky to be in each others company They don't take it for granted In fear one of them will leave But they won't Their love is great And will overcome anything Lucky to be hugged by each other Lucky to talk together Lucky to love each other Lucky to be together Because they love each other Their love is great Their love is not lucky It is wonderful Hey you guys!!! No one has done the code yet..... so you can still choose a topic for me!!! The reason I have a new poem is because I had a idea and didn't want to loose it!!! It is about the whole group as friends and what they(and all friends) do so enjoy plz do the code so you can choose a topic for the next poem!!! Friends don't reject Friends don't repent Your mistakes They open their arms And help you Help you through the storm called life Don't think twice Don't think of the price They think of you and only you Friends get you through Through the storm of life They don't think twice And they don't have a price For advice They have your back Hold you steady Don't let you fall Don't let you down They think of you And only you They don't say 'what if' Only say 'come in' Friends don't have a price For advice Only you on their mind Always hey you guys!!!!so the winner of the code is...(drum roll plz) YELLOWSUNX!!!!! so congratulations to them!!!!! this is the poem that is in thier honor they choose this topic so everyone i hope you like it and thank yellowsunx for this poem!!! Different But the same They are each others love Their love is from above And fits like a glove They do not harm each other They do not tarnish with feelings Because their love is from above Nothing has felt more real More special They do not dwell on the bad Only the good they feel When together Different But the same Complete each other With no blame Because their love cant be broken A match made in heaven hey you guys!!!!! this the 2nd poem today i wrote this while writing yellowsunx poem i hope you like it plz review!!!!!! i really am thankful when you do!!!! Their heart skips With joy To see each other Dreading when they say goodbye They would rather die Hearts clash When they say goodbye And they ask why Treasuring every moment Every second Till that word comes Goodbye Though its not for long It feels like forever When they say goodbye Not forever But it feels like it Category:Blog posts